By the Rules
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: "I mean what are you afraid of? Afraid he'll find out and so what if he does? We both want this and you know it?" With every word Neji was slowly being pulled in. And Neji couldn't take his eyes of him. A part of him wanted it, no all of him wanted it. And the voice of temptation was saying go for it. There were so many rules that were about to get broken. NejixSasuke,one-shot.


**By the Rules**

**A/N: Two part one-shot, just because. So with that being said enjoy.**

**Summary: Neji has always been a 'by the rules' kind of guy. Whether it being in his work life or in sex life, there was always a set of rules he went by. So when a certain someone enters his life with an offer he can't refuse, will he take it. Even if it defies his precious 'rule book'?**

**A/N: That summary was just bleh. Hopefully the story comes out better than what I just wrote above.**

**Warning: Yaoi, language,etc**

**Disclaimer:No profit is gained from this fanfic.**

* * *

After a long day of work Neji needed a some relaxation. So he decided to got to the local bar and have a few drinks. Nothing major just 'til he was relax but not fully drunk. Getting drunk was never his kind of thing. So pulling up to the bar he already had everything in his mind. Get in, have a couple drinks and then leave. That was the plan, but little did he know that whole plan was about to get thrown out the window whether he liked it or not.

"Just give me a shot of sake for now" Neji said to the bartender as he took a sit on one of the stools. The bartender eyed him up and down, "you sure that's all you want, nothing else" Neji let out an annoyed huff, "yes just sake". He knew what the man was trying to do, get more money out of him. It was more than obvious that he had money just by the clothes he was wearing. Neji was the definition of success, well almost. He may of worked for one of the world's most top business companies but he didn't own his own yet. "Alright then, shot of sake coming right up" And with that he got his drink.

Taking the cold glass in his hands, Neji down it slowly. Feeling the liquid sliding down his throat, it's taste bitter yet satisfying. And that's when something caught his attention. More like someone. A guy sitting just across the bar. Dressed in all black, his features were lean and thin. Neji couldn't quite get a good look at the face but he was tempted to find out. Too bad, but he wasn't planning to stay long anyway.

Putting his glass down, he was then startled by a presence. Turning his head he was face to face with the very guy he had seen moments ago. "Hey" his voice was just so...so-Neji couldn't think of what to describe it as. He was pretty, as pretty as a guy could be without looking like a total woman. His eyes were big and onyx colored with long eyelashes curled around it and his lips thin and red yet soft and plump looking. Dark raven hair and all, Neji couldn't help but stare at him. But something about him looked oddly familiar.

"Wanna get out of here and go to my place" the guy didn't waste no time in showing what he wanted. Neji eyed him up and down thinking about the question. He didn't come here to stay long and he definitely didn't come to have a one-nighter with some stranger. But the look on his face and the way his lips pouted, eyes fluttered made the offer hard to refuse he could go with this guy for a little while, it shouldn't mess with his night that much. And it's been a while since he's been with anyone so this would be nice.

So he agreed and just like that they were going over to his house. And from the looks of it the guy was loaded, not that Neji cared he wasn't one to be in a relationship because of money. But still, the guy had to make more money than him so he wondered were he worked. Going into the house stirred a little bit of untold jealousy. It was so nicely decorated with the finest furniture and other works. But there wasn't really any need for a conversation at the moment.

The raven haired man poured two glasses of wine and set the glass down by the table in front of the couch and sat down. He looked up at Neji "so you going just stand there and observe my house? If I wanted someone to do that I would've called any inspector." his voice teasing and lustful. It drew Neji in faster than he could tell what was happening. So sitting down next to him Neji couldn't help but stare at his eyes. The way there dark onyx coal-blackness contrasted with his lavender whitish eyes was what got to Neji the most and before he knew it they were kissing.

He was right about his observations the lips may of looked thin but they were soft. And the taste of bitter wine made everything surprisingly more sweeter. He let his tongue slip into the warm mouth and went from there until he felt the other's tongue against his. They kissed and kissed, their mouths practically smashing into each as they done so. Neji opened his eyes to see the guy's face, flustered and red his eyes half-lidded. The sight was just too much.

Neji placed his hands on the hips, which were thin and fragile and worked his way up. He felt the skin heat up under his touch and the guy moaned into his mouth even more. Soon hands were raised and he pulled the shirt off. The guy was truly a sight, Neji was glad he took up his offer. This may just be memorable expect for the fact...he didn't know this guy's name.

Pulling away Neji could see the flustered look on his face turn into straight annoyance. "Why did you pull away" his voice said breathlessly. "I don't know your name" Neji replied back. The guy stared him blankly and with utter annoyance "and your point. I don't know your's either. What's the problem?"

Neji knew the guy would have this type of objections, most people do. But for him it wouldn't feel right not to know the name. Whether it be it with a man or woman he had to know. And come to think about it, he din't usually leave a bar with someone if the he didn't know the name and he defiently didn't go all the way to their house and make out with them. "I just feel like I should know. I'm Neji by the way. Neji Hyuuga."

The rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well,then Neji. Still not sure why but I'll go along. Name's Sasuke. Sauke Uchiha"

_Insert glass shattering._

"U..u..uchiha. As in the same Uchiha, like Itachi Uchiha?" Neji voice shook and he was mentally praying for the guy to say no. Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'ugh. Yeah, he's my brother. Why?" Fuck, now he understood why the face seemed so familar. "He's my boss" Neji said weakly putting his head down.

Was he really just about to have sex with his boss's brother? He remembered Itachi would talk about him but he never knew what he looked like. But he would always say 'my baby brother' so Neji automatically thought of someone young. And now he was sitting face to face with said baby brother. Who was looking at him, really pissed and ticked off.

"What, is there a problem?" Sasuke eyes bored into his. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts" he sounded annoyed and his eyes darkened slightly like the tone of his voice. Neji took a slow breath, he found the voice so sexy. 'No, I can't do this. He's my boss's brother, pretty sure there are rules against that' he wanted to bang his head against a wall now.

Sasuke took a sip of his drink "what's the problem anyway. So what, your boss Itachi Uchiha, is my older brother. What does that have to do with anything? You act like I'm asking you to be in a relationship with me." He put his glass down and turned around towards Neji. "I mean what are you afraid of? Afraid he'll find out and so what if he does? We both want this and you know it?" With every word Neji was slowly being pulled in.

Neji mind raced and his heart pounded, never has he felt so confused. Sasuke was right, he did want this. He wanted it badly, more than he had ever wanted anything. But this went against a bunch of stuff. Well it did, until his mind did the one he didn't it would do. He began to contradict himself and question his rules.

'There's not wrong with this' the voice said 'just look at him.' Neji's eyes locked with Sasuke as he looked him up and down. His face still scowling making his lips pout and just seems so kissable. His skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his chest slowly having back and forth as he breath. He looked so tempting. 'That's it' the voice said 'you want him. You want to devour him don't you.' The voice in his head, he concluded, was the voice of temptation that was trying to make him sin.

Sasuke cleared his throat breaking Neji from his trance. He leaned closer towards Neji looking him straight in the eyes. Running his fingers through the dark brown Sasuke leaned forward enclosing more of the gap in between the. Slowly he kissed Neji's cheek, "so what are you going to do?' Neji looked at him, he wasn't quite sure what he meant. Sasuke smiled and placed his hand on Neji's chest "are you going to leave or what. I'm not going force this on you." his hands began unbotton Neji's shirt.

And Neji couldn't take his eyes of him. A part of him wanted it, no all of him wanted it. And the voice of temptation was saying go for it, and he couldn't deny what he was feeling. This all seemed like a sin, the voice in his head, Sasuke himself, being here just seemed like a sin. Soon his shirt was unbottoned and he could feel Sasuke's hands rubbing his chest and stomach. So much for 'not going force this on you' not that he minded. This seemed like a sin, but in reality it wasn't and that's what made Neji want this.

Sasuke was truly beautiful, Neji couldn't deny that. As he felt lips press against his neck, Neji could feel the last bit of his sanity leave him. This whole night was just so different from his other nights. 'Go for it' the voice was back 'just take him. You want it and so does he.' He felt Sasuke still kissing his neck. Neji let out a low growl, his mind and heart racing. Then he felt Sasuke bit down on his neck, it wasn't hard but it felt so good. With another low and deep growl, Neji could feel his libdo awaken and all sense of control and reason being lost.

In one swift movement he pulled Sasuke onto his lap. Sasuke looked at him in surprise, but then laughed "so you finally decided to do something. Good I was-" he was cut off by Neji's kiss. The kiss was hard, rough, and animalistic. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and his body rocked back and forth against Neji. Pulling away Neji looked at Sasuke. The way his face was red and flustered and how his lips poked out, yes Neji was going to enjoy this.

Once letting go off and his fears and superstitions on this whole thing being wrong, Neji realized this was indeed right. In fact so right, it should be wrong. But the thrill of it all turned him on to no end. To hell with morals, relations, and everything else. There were so many rules that were about to get broken.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. How was it, good or bad? Leave reviews. Next chapter will pretty much be the sex scene so yeah just look forward for that. Not much to be said here. Like I said, leave reviews please.**


End file.
